My one and only butler
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: 'Protecting the master is the butler's job, ojousama,' with a proper sentences, he kneeled down and landed his lips upon the lovely hands. 'And of course, protecting the butler is the master/mistress's job, Shade,' she responded as she stood up straight and bowed down. (SXF pairings, please review, read and rate!)


**Everyone, I putted it in a new base. Sorry about that so, this will be a One-shot only, some of you might've read this already, so I'm saying that I reposted this in a new base. So I'll be working with my new idea, probably a one-shot again.**

**(Hope you'll like it!)**

* * *

**C****HAPTER I: Protecting the butler is the master's job.**

**And of course protecting the master is the butlers job. ;)**

**Genres: Romance, Butler, masters, shoujo, a slight comedy.**

**Warning: Some part has shocking scenes..So just saying...**

* * *

"Ojousama, can I ask where is Ojousama going?" Seriously I want to strangle this butler beside me right now! He's following me everywhere I go! Geez am I a kid that will get lost so easily?!

This is all Father's fault! I said that I didn't want someone following me but cookie here, he hired one of the trained butlers! And gosh is he irritating! Everything I do and everywhere I go his always handling it and asking where am I going.

"To the girls comfort room, wanna come?" I asked sarcastically. He tilt his head to the side which made him think for a moment.

"If Ojousama wants me to..." Before he can continue his words I immediately trailed him off.

"Ep, ep ep! You're not! Geez can't you at least feel embarrassed to the words that's coming out of your mouth? And please don't take my words so literally" I blushed, as I twist the door knob, entered and quickly slam it close.

Right now were at my school, and hell people are staring at us. What's wrong with me having a butler by my side? Isn't that normal? Well yeah it looks like I'm living in a great environment since this days it's only rare for student to have a watch guardian on their sides which I call butler.

And Shade... my butler's name, is also famous here. 'Look look it's Shade-kun, his so cool and handsome!' indescribably it's making my ears fell out because of the girls screaming and yelling and some of them are faintly melting like an ice cream heated under the HOT sun.

Why did Father even assigned one of this butlers for me anyways? I've been living fine by myself since Father always goes to a trip for his business, and on the other hand. My Mom is on America along with my twin sister named Rein. I decided to stay here since I don't want much noise there because my cousins and uncles and aunts are there, and by imagining it, it will be quite loud.

Even if Rein and I are towns, there's a big gap and difference between us.

She likes to wear clothes that'll show some of her skin while I like Long sleeves and some clothes that won't show off my skin, she like's girly things while I like not so girly things, she's a friendly type but I'm not like that. I grew and got used of locking myself inside my room, since dad always leave for his business and all that's left in the house are me and the other maids, but they go home before sun down because they have their own families to take care of.

So this must be the source of why tether hired a butler for me.

Cause he thinks I'm feeling all 'lonely'. Has... actually Dad is a bit slow though, well... Dad could've hired one of these butlers for me when I was still in middle school. 'When I needed one to accompany me or to prevent myself from feeling lonely,' But like I said before I'm more like a loner type, because it started like that.

But, my question is why is father hiring one when I don't need an accompany anymore?

Finally I was out of the rest room, and Shade is there waiting for me.

"Ojousama if I may?..." He suddenly spoke as he... Kneeled down!? W-w-why is he kneeling down?! I was getting conscious since this position caught a lot of attention!

"S-Shade! Why are you kneeling down?!" I asked intensely as he took out a handkerchief in his pocket then swiped it on my hands.

"Hmm? I'm wiping and drying your hands Ojousama," That's not the problem here! What's the big deal about my hands anyways?

As we head beck to my classroom. Haha as always attention never stops towards us, well... I think those attention is for Shade. I can't blame them his hand... hand...HANDFUL! J-just where did that word came from?! And phew! Did it almost slip out of my mouth!

Y-yeah, I know his cool in that outfit so... Anyways.

And after my class, we headed out through the gates and towards the car that was parked.

"Shade, please notify me if Dad's going to be home tonight," He replied like he always do, but somehow, his expression was explaining more. Sad mixed with worried.

I didn't let it bother me and headed inside the car.

So, it's been a year ever since Shade became my butler huh? Well to tell you this, when he first came at our resident. I hated him, I don't know the reason why but, after the day that it was finally settled that his going to be my butler I just stayed quiet and let Father control the rest.

And when night came by, he came back to the house wearing a tuxedo that looks like for a butler.

_Dozzing off~~~ Finally flash back~~~~_

_"Fine, this is Shade-kun. He'll accompany you for a long time so I hope you get along, very well." I didn't like Father's smile I just stand still and introduced myself to my so called butler._

_"Hello, My name is Fine Hikari." He didn't respond to my words and just kneeled down and laid his right arm on his chest._

_"Listen carefully Fine. Shade is a trained butler ever since he was little, so please treat him nicely." Father announced as he bid goodnight then exited the room while Shade and I was left in my room._

_"Ojousama, may I brush your hair?" I was startled when he suddenly spoke out. I just nodded and seated at the chair as he grabbed the brush then comb my hair as he offered to. As his figure reflected through the mirror...I noticed something, not only that. But I felt nothing but coldness. And as I stared at those dark amethyst eyes, it was empty._

_And I finally noticed that, he must be the same as me._

_Like a puppet that all their lives has been controlled around and ordered around. But I was surprised when my mouth moved on it's own._

_"Hey... Shade do you have any relatives or siblings?" God! I think I said some words that might've hurt his feelings._

_When I came back to my senses and recalled what I just asked, I turn around to face Shade and sincerely apologized._

_"I'm so, so, so sorry!" but either way... he... didn't reacted nor said something, he just kneeled down again and took my hands on his then kissed it suddenly! and of course I pull back course._

_"I apologize ojousama, but. For our butlers rules we are forbidden to tell a story about our past, even if it's sad or happy..." How... Can he say those words like his not getting affected by it?_

_"Ne... Shade-kun, why is your face not reacting to what you are saying?" He paused his words then looked at me. As before, his expression remained lifeless._

_"Can you explain what Ojousama is saying?" *SNAP*_

_"CAN'T YOU AT LEAST SHOW ME THAT YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR PAST?! WHY CAN YOU STAY CALM AT A SITUATION LIKE THIS? YOUR MY BTULER AREN'T YOU? SO IT'S MY DUTY TO KNOW YOU BETTER-" I immediately covered my talkative yet mean mouth then bowed my head down._

_"Ojousama..."_

_"GET OUT!" And unintentionally, I pushed him away._

_I'm always like this, always hurt other people's feelings._

_I flinched then raised my head up to see that...Shade already left._

_"What... A bad night, I only met him this last hours ago and yet I was mean to him and even... yelled at him, haaaa...how low have I sunk in?" It all begun in a family arguments and it also... Started because of me._

_People compared us a lot to one another saying that Rein is the best and I'm the lowest. _

_Those words didn't really bothered me. But when the examination arrives, Rein got high grades while I got a low one. Mom and Dad was proud of Rein so that's why they rely on her so much that... I feel no space for me anymore._

_And as years passed, Mom decided to went to America, along with Rein and me.., but. There's only one thing bothering me._

_My relatives there will be happy to see that Mom and Dad was raising us with such a great environment. But haha... look at me, I'm the lowest._

_I didn't want Mom to have an excuse on how come Rein has great school activities while I don't._

_Honestly to tell you, I don't really care about how people compare me and Rein, besides. It's the truth right? So How can I deny it?_

_Perfect timing that Dad still have a business here so that was my excuse to stay here._

_My family never have free time to have some time for me, so that's why, I grew and got used to this kind of rotation and cycle everyday._

_Every day, every hour, every seconds and every year. I never heard the word 'Fine, I missed you!' from my mother nor my sister and father whose been working... And you can include my relatives._

_~~~~Next morning came~~~~_

_"Ojousama, it's time to wake up," I heard a voice entered as I covered my self in the blanket then warm down._

_"Noooo... Want to sleep..." I hummed. The voice sighted... Wait, wait wait, this voice...SHADE!?_

_I quickly sat upon my bed then to see that my guess was right!_

_"Eh?...Ojousama? Why is ojousama shock? About what?" He looked around in case that he thought that I saw something that he didn't saw._

_"You... You're still here after all the mean words I spit out to you last night?" I questioned when he... Chuckled... He chuckled! Wait. wait, why am I getting all worked up?!_

_And to say that his eyes was warm! And it doesn't stare at me coldly like last night! What happened?!_

_"H-hey, did something good happened to you? you finally chuckled, unlike last night. You're like a stiff robot you know," He tilt his head onto the sides then he flinched._

_"Ah... I'm very sorry, since I was trained is such a strict house I was unable to compress my emotions since the butlers rules are strict to follow but, thanks to ojousama, a color was shine upon my eyes." Wait- What the heck is he saying?! all I did yesterday was yell and be mean to him! Geez this guy has a bipolar disorder!_

_Later his like that and after that his like this! Geez!_

_"Ojousama, seems to be confused. Like Ojousama stated last night that it was ojousama's duty to know his butler even more, and deep inside it touched me and opened my heart up. And by the time ojousama yelled Get out, that was the perfect timing for me to settle this thumping heart of mine, for all the years of being alone in the darkness, coldness and loneliness. Ojousama has finally woken me up once again," I don't know why but... Everything started revolving In slow motion and there are sparks all over his smile._

_"w-w-what?! Wait I'm really confused now!" I stated as he smiled._

_"Ojousama says it precisely! Me and ojousama should learn more things about each other since it is a butler-master matter,"I just nodded, looks like I'm following the static._

_"okay then... Let's start with the greetings, background, personal erm...everything..I guess?" I just shrugged as he agreed with me._

_"Me first, I'm Fine Hikari the daughter of Truth hikari and Elsa Hikari, I have a twin named Rein..." And after I explain some stuffs to Shade, he explained everything about himself as well, although the details was not that cleared._

_So he was in an orphanage ever since, he even told me that training in the Butler center is kind a tiring and strict. You'll feel like a robot that's being controlled around, and that goes same for me. But our flow is not that similar to each other._

_After stuffs we spoke about, we were finally talking friendly and it felt more comfortable that before._

_As days passed by, me and Shade was finally getting along, and that poker face and that '-' lips was finally replace with a smile and warm eyes._

_But one day, a man with a black suit that looks alot like Shade's clothes showed up on our front gate._

_"Excuse me. But is this the Hikari resident?" I look out the window and I can feel that something bad is about to happen, Shade is currently busy talking with my father._

_"Fine," I heard Father's voice. And as I turn around, he was showing me an expression that's really hard to get._

_"I'm sorry Fine, but... The organizers in the Butler center made a mistake. Instead of putting the butler's name which I highly hired, It was replaced by Shade's name. And that man outside is your 'real' butler so..." I didn't continue on listening since I'm getting really confused! I feel like my head is going to explode!_

_"And... So?" I spoke as my voice trembled, and perfect timing Shade came in... But... It felt like the very first day he came here... I feel nothing..and his eyes returned from being pitch black than being Dark amethyst, it's so cold and empty once again._

_"I'm sorry Ojousama, but, we as butlers must follow our roles." I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth...Heh, so his the same as everyone else huh? Leaving me behind... Guess I'll go back from being alone once again-...THE HELL AM I GOING TO SAY THAT!_

_"Are you playing with me?" I scoffed. They just remained quiet._

_"Father, I refuse to let other butlers replace Shade's position, and besides, I finally grew closer to him so I took my liking on him. So, please. Turn down the replacement and that ends with a period." Father sighed,... besides, he doesn't understand my feelings._

_"Alright, I'll do as you say this once. Besides, this is the very first time I saw you stood up bravely for someone who seems to be your precious one," Even though that words are scramble I can't stop myself from blushing!_

_But aside that, when I look at Shade's direction. Those dark eyes was finally replace by those beautiful dark amethyst ones. And he feel warm once again._

_After that, I signed a contract which proves that Shade is my butler until my last breath. Even if his expression remained quiet, I can still feel his happy about it._

_-—―—-_

_***RINGGGGGGGGGG***_

_The bell rung as I tapped the books on my table and arrange it by orders...Haahh...First subjects are finally over and it's break time._

_"Ojousama, shall we go to the Cafeteria?" I heard Shade requested as I delightfully nodded since I'm starving._

_And as always, students eyes are around us...* sigh* are we a model or something?_

_"Shade-same! P-please accept this!" I stopped on walking and so did Shade._

_His fangirls again, well his famous by his looks after all, I just headed on walking as Shade continued on talking to his fangirls when he notice me walking on ahead._

_"I'm really sorry but, as ojousama's (me) butler, I am not required to received stuffs from other people unless ojousama allow me to." wait, wait, wait can't he just turn down the offer properly?! _

_He walked back at my side as I look back to see that his fangirls was indeed glaring at me._

_*sigh*_

_We just finished eating snacks and currently heading back to the classroom, and oh! Before I forgot! You're probably wondering why Shade's allowed to be here in school as my butler right? Well Shade said himself that he doesn't need some educate anymore because in the butler training center, they were teach way advance than an ordinary one._

_"Ojousama, can you excuse me for a bit? I need to use the washroom," I just nodded and lean back at the wall and waited for him to finish._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_I looked at my handwatch to see that 10 minutes have passed when he entered the washroom, gee! His slower than a turtle!_

_I stood up the. arranged my clothes properly and tied my ribbon when a hand dragged me by the my arm! I tried to struggle but there more that two hands!_

_When I was about to scream another hand covered my mouth._

_And I notice that there are four of them! And mostly... Their girls! Wait... Don't tell me..._

_*Creak..." _

_Wait this is the storage room! Just what the heck do they want from me?!_

_When they opened the door, the girl that was holding me by my arm purposely threw me like I'm a piece of garbage! since this is a storage room there are unused equipment here. And by the time the girl pushed me, My back landed on the side stumble table which sends me a great pain!_

_I tried not to scream out just to teach this girls not to mess with me._

_"As I expected, you're Shade's fan girls after all," I scoffed the. smirked, yeah, it's kind a irritating when I speak this way but I have no choice._

_"Don't speak like you know anything about Shade-same!" One of them yelled back as I giggled._

_"Excuse me to put your hopes down but, I'm his master so I know him like he knows me. Besides if you think of me treating him just a butler, then you I prove you wrong, his more advance than that, and please don't talk like you know his past as well," I took a deep breath since this conversation tales too much waste for my time._

_They didn't spoke for a moment so I took the chance._

_"So, if that's all you need to discuss, then can I excuse myself?" I was about to turn around when one of them spoke again._

_"If his precious to you then... Prove it! t-then... We'll give upon following him," Agh! They don't give up easily do they?_

_I turn to see them then crossed my arms._

_"Then what will I do just to satisfy your thirst? And oh once you gave me the request to prove that Shade is important to me then...**You need to keep your words or else some people here will be traumatize,"** I glared at them which shaken them for a bit._

_"T-then... Stab your right hand with this dagger!" is that all? Hah I thought that it would be like 'kill yourself' or something. I just stand still as one of them gave me a dagger that's about 12 inch long._

_**I point the sharp dagger right about 2 inch far from my right hand,** I look at their directions to see that their scared about what they told me to do as well._

_Your probably wondering how I can remain calm right now, but as you can see things like this are one of my fears. But when I think about Shade, those fears vanish._

_"Oi! this is not part of our plan!" I heard one of them argued as I chuckled from what I heard._

_"Hoooo...Then I'll continue it so this prof can stay here forever that whenever I see those face of yours, I'll show this Prof that proves that I don't see Shade just as my butler but someone that is important to me," And without thinking twice, I dashed the dagger and stubbed it down into my right hand. I saw their shock expressions._

_And immediately I feel the pain spread out slowly and some blood drips on the ground._

_I even stub the dagger deeper which made me squealed in pain._

_"God! Are you crazy?!" I heard the girls yelled out as I chuckled._

_"Whose the crazy one now?" I manage to mock._

_Many bloods going out from the wound, and seriously. IT HURSTS!_

_I kneeled down since I feel like I'm running out of energy that my whole body feels so numb. And before I knew it, my eyes was slowly closing and my vision was turning pitch black when an image showed up into my mind which was... Shade._

_He will be sad if he knew that I did something reckless for a ridiculous challenge._

_"So...Are..You all satisfied now?" I huffed as they shivered, they just stared at me with a shock look. And right after then, I left the storage room with a laugh._

_I can laugh and I can smile and pretend I'm okay, but the time I took the dagger out, the pain just got worse that I feel like fainting. So to prevent myself from falling down I lean at the wall for a full support, and I notice that my blood was leaving a trace on the ground so, I took out my handkerchief and rolled it around my right hand._

_*Wobble, wobble*_

_Not...Good, I'm losing too much blood that my vision is about to go blank and my head keeps throbbing._

_I finally reached the washroom, I think Shade is still there...I hope so..._

_No use, the handkerchief is not enough to stop my hand from bleeding. Haa...What a stupid thing to do, but at least I taught them a lesson._

_Without father from my position I spotted Shade waiting for me, so I put my hands in my sleeve pocket and God It hurts!_

_"Ojousama! Where have you been?! And you look pale! Did something happened?!" Gee he panics and over reacts__...Well, he'll burst out if he finds out that I did something reckless that even hurt me._

_"N-no, I'm alright, I'm alright, j-just dizzy that's all." I lied, haa...I'm not that good at lying, but I hope it worked._

_"Ojousama, your face is telling me that you're lying," Argh! I hate it when his so good at stuffs like this!_

_*Dokin, dokin, dokin*_

_Argh! My head is killing me! My conscious is finally giving up! I'm gonna faint, and without noticing I was leaning to Shade that made him even worried._

_"I'm so sorry...Shade," I manage to state out then after that my vision turned pitch black._

_-)-(-_

_I woke up and realize that I was in my room, and bit by bit the event from 'that' time was flowing back within me, I look at my right hand to see that it was bandaged._

_"Ojousama?! Thank goodness you're already awake!" I flinched when I saw Shade running to my side._

_"Ahahaha, sorry." I choke out as he stared at me with a worried look._

_"Please don't do something reckless like that ever again! And Ojousama even hurt herself just for me...I..." So he already knows what happened._

_I caressed his cheeks._

_"Hey, protecting the butler is the master's job." He smiled as I said those warm words._

_-―- Flashbacks ends―-_

There you have it, that's the beginning of our butler and master matter. And now were at the house already, Shade is at the kitchen preparing a tea for me.

"Oh Ojousama, Master is coming back home tonight so I want to notify you as ojousama ordered me to." He sure is responsible.

"And Ojousama will you please go to master's office later? I have something to discuss about," I nodded then took a sip of my tea and headed back to my room.

I look at my table and noticed a pile of letters, hmm...What's this?

I also notice that there was a note so I read it.

"**Dear Fine I'm sorry for not giving you this letter from your sister and mother and also our relative, hehe I've been busy these days that I didn't have enough time to give these all to you, sorry and I missed my Fine since your papa has been busy lately, I'm sorry if I can't say it to you face to face but, don't think of negative things like comparing yourself to your sister, because your you and we understand that. Just try improving kay? "**

**-Father.**

My tears unconsciously fell down from my cheeks. How long have I waited for them to send and say those words to me?

But Father is way too late, because someone new has finally made me realize that, I was born to this world with a special reason.

And throughout I read all the letter and it said that Rein got a butler too, and his name is Bright. Hmm, must be a nice butler like Shade.

And all I read was 'I miss you', 'Take care of yourself' and other things.

Thanks to 'him', deep inside I was changed.

Without knowing the time was, it was already night! I hurriedly went to Father's office to see that it was open. I was about to barge in when I heard Shade's voice.

"Master, I'm gonna resign as Ojousama's butler,"-what?

"And why is that? I heard Father asked.

What does he mean by that?...So...His leaving?

Without thinking I barged in and asked confusedly.

"Resign? So you'll leave me? How mean can you be!" I can see their surprise expressions when I came in without thinking. And my tears just fell down none stop, WHY IS HE DOING THIS?!

"Ojousama, please..." I trailed him off because he can continue.

"Alright enough! If you want to resign then resign!" I don't know what I'm saying anymore!

"Ojousama...Will you please calm down and let me finish?" I stop on talking and remained silent.

"What I said that I'm resigning doesn't mean I'm leaving," He stated.

"Then what is it?!" I asked impatiently, I just notice father chuckling and seems like enjoying his show!

"I'm resigning because I don't want to be Fine's butler anymore,"...Wait...Did he just called me by my name?!

"W-wha..." Before I can continue he struck me with words that made me frozen.

"I want to be Fine's long life partner and your loving husband."

:...S..I...L...E..N..C..E...

"Eh?" I hummed.

"Eeeeeehhhhhh?!" He chuckled as I beam red!

"F-father! Did you know about this?!" I blushingly asked.

"Well...Sooner or later, I guessed right." What does he mean by that.

"So Fine...Will you accept me as your husband?" He asked as he kneeled down.

"B-b-but, I'm still studying as a college..." I mattered as he chuckled.

"Well then..." I tilt my head in confusion when he stood up then took out a small box on his pocket and opened it and kneeled in front of me once again.

He took my left hand and slipped it in. And it fits perfectly!

"I'll wait until you finished...So this ring and kiss will prove that your already owned." He stated as I saw sparks gathering around.

"Wait..What kis-" Before I can continue, I felt something soft on my lips...And to see that Shade is kissing me! And in front of my Father! When he broke the kiss off I just saw father giggling.

"So Shade, now you got my approval, I'll leave Fine in your hands in the up coming future," father even winked! Argh! Boys!

Shade chuckled then signed up an 'okay' hands.

We excuse ourselves as I returned to my room...Haa...Now I'm getting conscious around Shade...

"Fine..." Eeeekkk! I'm not used when he calls me by my name!

"Yes?" I squeaked as he smiled.

"I'll protect you with all my life...Besides as protecting my master/wife is the butler/husband's job. I blushed as hard as a tomato and bowed my head down.

"I love you Ojousama," He suddenly hissed as I faced him. M-my turn I guess.

"I love you too, my dear future husband," He smiled even brighter as he lean down to hug me which I found really comfortable.

**-End of Story One-**

**(Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
